Ending
by fumate
Summary: Wang Yao tak menyukai ending novel yang ia baca. Kiku dengan senang hati membuatkannya alternate ending. [Plotless NiChu. Bromance. For #NulisRandom2015]


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia milik om Hidekaz, kecuali Murica punya saya /plakplak

 **Warnings** **:** Plotless, (saya berusaha agar nggak) OOC, Bromance, dll (males nyebutin satu2)

* * *

Wang Yao mendesah pelan.

"Aru… kenapa akhirnya begini?" keluhnya, menutup buku yang ia baca dan menaruhnya di meja nakas. Kepalanya kembali terbenam di bantal, menyamankan diri di sofa yang hangat. Benaknya masih terisi oleh potongan-potongan cerita tadi.

Satu waktu muncul adegan sang wanita tertawa, kemudian terganti di mana pacarnya berteriak di tengah hujan. Lagi dan lagi, otaknya terus memvisualisasikan novel keluaran terbaru itu. Tanpa henti berseliweran begitu saja, membuat Yao kesal sendiri.

"AIYAAH! KENAPA AKHIRNYA BEGINI?!"

"Yao-san.. ada apa?"

"Ah, Kiku" Yao terkesiap ketika melihat sang representasi Jepang ada di sana. "Tidak. Aku hanya kesal dengan buku ini. Akhirnya tak sesuai harapan" lelaki yang lebih tua menghela nafas saat menyerahkan novel itu.

Manik coklat Kiku mulai bergerak, membaca deretan kata di _backcover._ Dia mengangguk sebentar sebelum kembali menatap Wang Yao. "Memangnya _ending_ seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"

Mata mereka bertemu pandang untuk sesaat. Yao mengerjap.

" _Happy ending_ , aru. Aku bukan penggemar cerita-cerita sedih yang menguras emosi" kuapan kantuk muncul ketika personifikasi China itu mengucapkan kalimat. Percayalah, walau wajah Kiku sedatar kardus saat ini, dia tengah bergelut dengan hasrat _fudanshi_ yang bergejolak di dalam dirinya. Berperang habis-habisan melawan dorongan kuat berbunyi _quick-take-a-photo-of-him-he-is-cute-as-hell-what-an-uke_.

Kiku terdiam sesaat, memikirkan sesuatu. Setelah itu tersenyum kaku. "Boleh saya pergi ke kamar? Ada hal penting yang harus saya kerjakan"

"Tentu," Yao mendengus pelan. Jemarinya menekan-nekan tombol remote tv secara brutal. "Berhentilah bersikap formal padaku"

" _Hai_ , Yao _-nii_ " setelah membungkuk kecil, Kiku menatap Yao sebentar dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Lalu melenggang pergi.

Rasa bosan menyergap Yao tak lama kemudian. Televisi yang berkicau sendiri di sudut seketika tampak begitu membosankan. Meregangkan tubuh, lelaki asia itu bangkit dari sofa nyamannya sebelum berjalan menuju dapur. Segelas teh mungkin menyenangkan.

Ketika sampai di sana, Yao meraih sekotak teh kantung yang kemarin Kirana berikan. Berniat menghargai pemberian –dan mengkritik kalau-kalau rasanya tidak enak. Dia penggemar teh nomor satu, _mind you_.

Tangannya yang sudah terlatih bergerak cepat meracik minuman favoritnya sesuai selera. Tak butuh lima menit, dua cangkir teh hangat sudah tersaji rapi lengkap dengan uap yang mengepul, menghangatkan hidung sang representasi China.

Yao menghirup aromanya, lumayan. Setelah memastikan rasanya sesuai, Yao berjalan menuju kamar Kiku. Berniat membagi teh dengan adik kesayangannya.

 _Cklek_

Kalau Yao tidak sigap, cangkir itu pasti sudah pecah. Cairannya akan jatuh dan meluber, membasahi kaki Yao dengan suhu panas. Beruntung sekali dia memiliki refleks yang bagus. Cangkir itu tetap aman di genggamannya walau sedikit ada cipratan panas jatuh di telapak kakinya. Hidup selama lebih dari 4.000 tahun membuat Yao memiliki berbagai keterampilan hidup yang jarang dimiliki _nation_ lain.

".. Yao-san…" tepat ketika Yao jemari Yao hampir menyentuh kenop, pintu langsung terbuka dan menampilkan Kiku yang tampak bingung dengan kehadirannya. Kira-kira itu juga penyebab tehnya hampir tumpah. Yao tersenyum.

"Hai juga. Ini, kubawakan teh hangat untukmu" seru Yao, menyodorkan satu cangkir ke arah lelaki yang lebih muda.

Kiku mengernyit sebentar, mengendikkan bahu lalu menerimanya dengan senang hati. Tak lupa senyum manis terkembang di wajahnya-

-senyum yang membuat Yao teringat kenangannya bersama sang pemuda.

Yao menggeleng pelan, mengenyahkan pemikiran tersebut. Kiku menatapnya heran selama beberapa saat, sebelum ia teringat sesuatu dan kembali ke kamarnya. Dia meraih sebuah buku, memandangnya sendu. Tersenyum kecil, lelaki itu buru-buru berjalan keluar dan menghampiri Yao dengan senyum cerah. Tangannya bergerak ke depan, menyodorkan buku.

"Apa?"

"Untukmu," jawab Kiku. "Kau menginginkan _happy ending_ bukan? Jadi kubuatkan fanfiction _alternate ending_ untukmu, Yao-san" lanjutnya dengan lengkung indah di bawah hidung.

Yao mengerjap, tak tahu-menahu tentang fanfiction dan buku yang dibicarakan Kiku. Tapi ia tetap mengambilnya, menghargai pemberian sang adik. Apapun itu, Kiku pasti telah bersusah payah membuat itu untuknya.

" _Xie xie,_ " menyerahkan cangkirnya pada Kiku, "aku menghargainya" lalu memberi sang kebangsaan Jepang sebuah pelukan hangat. Pada awalnya Kiku tercengang, tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba ia dipeluk. Namun ia membalasnya, dengan secangkir teh hangat yang hampir kosong.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia tak merasakan dekapan seperti ini dari _kakak_ nya.

 **Fin**

 **Side-story:**

Tak ada yang menyadari kehadiran gadis itu. Datang tak dijemput, pulang tak diundang. Mimiknya memancarkan kebahagiaan luar biasa, terbukti dengan kemilau cahaya yang berpijar di sekitarnya. Tombol _shutter_ ia tekan berkali-kali. Walaupun sudah disumbat tisu, hidungnya masih memancarkan darah yang mengalir tanpa henti.

"Fufufu~" kekehnya dengan seringai mencurigakan. "Bahan baru lagi, _pair_ langka pula"

Kemudian dia menghilang. Kepergian yang sama misteriusnya dengan kedatangannya.

* * *

FUAH! BERAPA LAMA SAYA PERGIII?! /alasponsbob

Ini... fandom ini sudah lama sekali saya tinggalkan.. /elusbatu. Kangen juga sama otp-otp saya di sini, salah satunya NiChu.

Dan akhirnya fic amburegul ini selesai! BANZAAI!

Disebut romance, ga bisa. Family? Mungkin. Niatnya mau di- _incest_ -in, tapi ga jadi berhubung saya ada hutang fic lain /lirikficmultichap.

Terima kasih mau membaca benda ini, hatur thankyou! Tanpa kalian, saya tidak akan bisa disebut author, terima kasih! :)


End file.
